


Girls/Girls/Boys

by tremblingapathetic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Derek In Heat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Stiles magics himself into a girl, genderswap?Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingapathetic/pseuds/tremblingapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has gotten pretty good at magic lately, and has learned more than enough spells to hold his own. Okay, so maybe he's also been using his skills to pull some really good pranks on his friends, but he needs to hone his skills somehow, right? So Stiles, in his drunken stupor, decides that turning himself into a girl seems like a really good idea. How could that go wrong? Stiles will get his very own set of boobs to grab whenever he pleases, because while Stiles likes guys, he also really likes girls, too. Really, Stiles just likes sex-- and if he's a girl then he can get it from Derek, who is the hottest person that Stiles has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "What the hell happened to you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Title and characters, however, are not mine. Title belongs to Panic! At The Disco, characters belong to MTV.

Stiles Stilinski learned a long time ago that he doesn't have his father's propensity for drinking. Really, the sinewy teen can hardly hold a couple shots of vodka without breaking something (like maybe his own leg, which  has happened before ). Of course, being Stiles, he doesn't let that stop him: he's had at least five beers, an embarrassingly fruity mixed drink that Lydia made him, and too many  vodka shots to keep track of. Scott  and Isaac are sitting on the floor, whining that their wolf stuff com bats the effects of alcohol almost immediately.

"Sorry you don't.. you don't..." Stiles pauses, looking for the right word and staring at Scott in hopes that he'll supply the answer for him. Scott holds his hands out, palms up in an  _I have no clue_  sort of shrug, and Stiles giggles. "You don't getta do THIS," Stiles finally slurs and knocks back a shot. "Drinking is  aweso \--"  There's a precarious moment where Stiles makes a noise like he's about to lose his drinks, and Isaac, poor thing, is a sympathetic gagger. After a moment of hunching over in preparation for the upchuck, Stiles recovers and flashes everyone a thumbs up. Isaac takes a bit longer to get over it.

Derek is sitting in the corner, supervising. He alternates from glaring angrily at Stiles (the only truly drunk one), glaring slightly less angrily at the younger wolves who are chugging tequila in hopes of a buzz , and watching Allison in a fairly non-glare-y way (at least for Derek) as she does homework. Lydia's disappeared, and it'll probably be upwards of an hour before she returns with Jackson at her side  and smeared lip gloss. Erica and Boyd left five minutes into the get together because Stiles has a  _no-sex-in-my-house-unless-it's-mine_  rule . Derek is a busy guy, and he really doesn't have time to babysit a bunch of high school kids, but as Alpha he knows he needs to make sure his pack is at least semi-safe.

"Hey, why'd the music change ? I really liked that song," Stiles shouts over the music that's not there and never was. The older werewolf is astounded that this little "party" is so lame. He was never much for parties, but even he can recognize that this is the saddest excuse of one he's seen. There's no music, Stiles is the only one who's drunk, and someone is doing homework. Derek quirks an eyebrow when Stiles begins to dance awkwardly to the music he's imagining. He's all long, pale arms and shuffling feet, stumbling over himself as he wanders and bops around.

Somehow, Stiles makes his way to the couch to sit by Derek. He's pretty much ignored by Derek until he starts spewing incoherent pickup lines that would have been bad even if he said them correctly. Derek's raised eyebrow quickly drops into a scowl. "Shut up, Stilinski."

"C'moooon. I'm so cute, Derek! Look at me! I-" Stiles chokes on a weak hiccup before he continues, "I have big eyes and big hands and a big dick, what more could you want?" 

"One less y chromosome, for starters. I'm not gay," Derek snaps. It's not the first time Stiles has come onto him (drunk or otherwise) , and even when Stiles is sober Derek can smell the want rolling off of him when he gets too close.Not that Derek would ever admit it, but Stiles is pretty (or handsome, or gorgeous, or whatever adjective you want to call it) \-- it's just that Derek really loves boobs and womanly curves and the smell of perfume lingering on his sheets, and all the other wonderful things that go hand in hand with having a woman in his bed.

Derek's deep in thought about the glories of vaginas when Stiles mumbles something unintelligible, sounding part drunk and part angry  and also part determined, and Derek knows that nothing good can come of that combination. He's wondering if he should even ask when Stiles wobbles out of the room and into his garage, muttering the whole way.

Stiles has gotten pretty good at magic lately, and has learned more than enough spells to hold his own. Okay, so maybe he's also been using his skills to pull some really good pranks on  his friends, but he needs to hone his skills somehow, right? So Stiles, in his drunken stupor, decides that turning himself into a girl seems like a really good idea. How could that go wrong? Stiles will get his very own set of boobs to grab whenever he pleases, because  while Stiles likes guys,  he also really likes girls, too. Really, Stiles just likes sex--  and if he's a girl then he can get it from Derek, who is the hottest person that Stiles has ever seen. 

It takes a lot of reading through his spell books (which is ridiculously hard when you're as drunk as Stiles is) and a lot of bumping into his dad's work bench as he gathers up the things he needs, but eventually Stiles gets everything mixed and chugs it down. It's a really cliche  spell/potion thing, all sugar and spice and everything nice (no, seriously), and he's sure it would taste awful if his taste buds weren't in a coma after all the alcohol he'd had. Stiles hears the door open and it's Scott, gently coaxing Stiles to get into bed before someone gets hurt. He gladly complies, because there are dark spots dancing around his vision and he's not sure if it's the alcohol or the magic. Either way, Scott ends up having to carry his  unconscious best friend up the stairs to drop him into bed.

 

Stiles wakes up the next day with a splitting headache  and it feels like there's a ten pound weight on his chest. He's sure he got a booze-related  injury, and he definitely doesn't want to deal with that right now, so he makes his way downstairs without checking himself over. There's the smell of  Eggo waffles and loud music coming  from his kitchen, which lets Stiles know his dad is at work and Scott probably got suckered into staying the night to watch over him. Stile s has been known to pass out drunk and then wake up a few hours later ready for round two, so a Stiles Stilinski  drinking fest has to be pretty closely supervised. 

"Shit," Scott hisses in surprise when he sees Stiles. The hungover boy didn't realize he looked that bad, but whatever. He definitely feels  pretty shitty. "What the hell happened to you?! "

"Ha, ha," Stiles  snarks. His voice sounds unfamiliar in his own ears, and he thinks he's probably never had a hangover this bad before. He snatches a plate of waffles from Scott's hands and scarfs them down with no syrup.

"Oh my God,"  Scott squawks, eyes wide. "When I came and got you in the garage, what the hell were you doing in there?"

Stiles scrunches his nose in thought. "I was trying to turn myself into a chick so that Derek would bone me." Scott grabs the compact mirror that's lying on the counter (a sure sign that Lydia had been there) and shoves it toward his friend. "Oh. So it worked. Okay." With that, Stiles, just pops another mini waffle into his mouth. He can deal with his new boobs after he eats .

Two hours later, Stiles is wrapped in an insanely soft sweater that's a little too loose on him and a pair of jeans that's a little too long . Stiles, when all was right with the world and he had his dangly bits, was just under six feet tall and broad-chested. When he doesn't have his dingle- dangle, though, Stiles is nearly a foot shorter and rail thin. This leaves him smaller than both Allison and Lydia. He ends up in  Allison's coziest sweater and Lydia's  stretchiest  pants. Lydia had called them 'jeggings,' but Stiles thinks this is a ridiculous word so he decides to just call them stretchy pants.

Scott and Allison and Lydia just sit and stare at Stiles, because really that's all they can think to do. It's an almost executive decision (except not quite because Stiles throws a fit the moment it's suggested) to call Derek. 

"We're not calling him. There's no way we can see me like this. I'm so small! I am  _so small_.  He's going to laugh," Stiles screeches, flailing his arms around. "Scott, don't call him. Scott, stop. Put the phone down. I swear to god, man, if you call Derek I'm going to-- I'm going to scream." He'd heard Lydia pull that argument before and it worked, so surely it would work for him. "I'm going to scream! I'm GOING TO SCREAM, SCOTT. I HATE YOU, SCOTT MCCALL! YOU'RE AN AWFUL FRIEND AND I HATE YOU, I HOPE THIS IS WORTH LOSING YOUR BEST FRIEND OVER." 

"Please tell me that's not a girl tantrum I hear," Derek groans as soon as he answers. Stiles' shouts had turned into wordless shrieking by the time Scott had Derek's number dialed. "Tell me anything that doesn't involve a teenage girl tantrum." 

It turns out that Stiles was right about Derek laughing at him, because as soon as he sees what Stiles looks like he laughs until he's doubled up and wiping tears from his eyes. Stiles pouts through the entire laughing fit, because of course Derek thinks it's funny. Really, Derek is just laughing in shock, because who knew Stiles would make such a hot girl? His face is the same, really, with big amber eyes and a button nose and pouty lips. His lashes are longer, curlier, thicker now, and his lips are fuller, but Stiles is still there and easy to recognize. This is hilarious to Derek in an 'I hate myself, irony sucks' kind of way.

"So, let me get this straight. Stiles turned himself into a girl and nobody knows how to fix it, right?" Derek's question is met with nods from the four teens before him. "And you want me to do.. what, exactly?" Once his laughter had stopped, Derek went back to being serious and surly as usual.

"Fix it. My hands are tiny and my mouth is too small to even fit an entire pizza roll, and I have to sit down to pee! And now I have all this hair, and it's making the back of my neck hot, and it keeps tickling my face, and I keep leaning on it. This is so dumb. Dumb and your fault." He glares at Derek, rosy lips curled up in a sneer. "You're supposed to be the supervision, you asshole. You were here, all angry and imposing and bitter and ruining the night, for  nothing, because under your 'watchful care' I did  _this _ ! I'm a girl now because you're a shitty adult."

At some point in Stiles' rant, he moves off the couch and into Derek's face. The two boys used to be close to the same height, but now Stiles is at least  eight inches shorter than Derek and has to look up to see his eyes. Despite the anger in Stiles' eyes, the fact that he's staring up at Derek through long, thick lashes is definitely not lost.  Not that he would ever admit that.

"Fine, whatever," Derek sighs. "We'll fix this eventually, okay? Just-- it's not going to be an overnight thing and you all have school tomorrow. We'll tell everyone that this is Stiles' cousin and Stiles went to stay with his aunt and uncle for a while."

"Like a Stilinski exchange program," Scott supplies cheerfully. Stiles loves him, but sometimes he fails to see the gravity of a situation, and you know what's definitely not failing to see gravity?  Stiles' boobs.  He never realized that boobs were heavy, how come nobody ever told him? Nobody ever tells him anything, and--

"Oh my god," Stiles whispers in horror.  "I have to tell my dad."


	2. And after every leap comes a plummet..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look pretty," Scott beams at Stiles when Allison and Lydia present him to the rest of the pack. Isaac chokes on his apple juice and stares openly at Stiles, which earns Isaac the privilege of being the first person Stiles flips off with his new girly hands. Boyd and Erica are too busy sucking face to glance in Stiles' direction, and for once Stiles is grateful rather than disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd, still don't own the title or characters. It gets a bit confusing with all the switching gender pronouns and names. I did this on purpose because everyone is confused about it, too. It'll settle soon, I promise. Also, fair warning, Stiles has a panic attack at the end of this chapter. If this is triggering for you, don't read the last paragraph.

"Okay," Scott tells Sheriff Stilinski when he intercepts him at his own front door. "So there's been an incident, okay? And it's really not that big a deal, but it's something you should know." Mr. Stilinski just scrubs a hand over his tired face, heaving a deep sigh and waiting for Scott to drop whatever crazy bomb he's holding. The sheriff has dealt with a lot of things

thrown at him by Stiles and his werewolf friends, and he's sure that nothing can throw him for a bigger loop than that.

Boy, was he wrong.

John had prepared himself to see his son-- er, daughter-- sitting on the couch. Nobody had told him that the female version of his kid would be a spitting image of his late wife, but there is Stiles staring at him with whiskey colored eyes just like Claudia's. He looks the same way his mother did when John met her, and at the realization of this the sheriff feels wet tracks making their way down his face.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I don't- I'm sorry, dad, please don't be disappointed in me. I promise I'll fix this. I love you." Stiles jumps up from the couch and buries his face in his father's sheriff uniform. John's eyes squeeze tightly shut and his arms squeeze tightly around Stiles.

After what feels like an eternity of hugging and crying and more hugging, some talking is done and a plan is devised. The 'Stilinski exchange program' that Derek suggested is the most reasonable plan of action. John will enroll Stiles, who's decided to go by Claudia in honor of his mom. It's a fun bonus that "claw" is right there in the name of the kid who hangs around werewolves, but Derek isn't nearly as amused by this as Stiles is. If Stiles is being honest with himself, he doesn't find it that funny either, but he hopes that jokes will make this a little easier.

It's not until 5:45 the next morning that Stiles realizes how hard it is to get ready when you're a girl.

"I'm not wearing that. No way. Nope. These hips? Totally too wide to pull that dress off," he jokes uneasily as he looks at the purple garment Lydia is waving around. "Lydia, I'm a guy. Just because I have boobs now doesn't mean I'm not a guy. You can't stuff me in a dress."

"Well first of all," Lydia says haughtily, "it's a romper. Not a dress. Second of all, _Claudia_ , you are a girl now. And you'd better start dressing, sounding, and identifying as one, or someone is going to start asking questions."

"But, there are boys in girl bodies all the--"

"No, Stilinski. This isn’t gender dysphoria, this is you being a girl now because you wanted to put your dick in someone so much that you magic-ed your own dick into thin air. Now you're a girl for who knows how long and you better get used to it." Stiles almost argues with Lydia, but her narrowed eyes and pursed lips make him think better of it. Claudia it is, then.

It's 7:39, nearly two hours later, when Stiles stomps down the stairs in yet another pair of Allison's jeggings (Claudia was not-so-gently scolded by Lydia for calling them "stretchy pants"), a pair of Lydia's Uggs, and one of his own hoodies. There had been a whole issue with bras, being that Stiles was more.. _gifted_ than Allison but less so than Lydia, and the three of them finally decided that a loose hoodie would cover up well enough until some shopping took place.

"You look pretty," Scott beams at Stiles when Allison and Lydia present him to the rest of the pack. Isaac chokes on his apple juice and stares openly at Stiles, which earns Isaac the privilege of being the first person Stiles flips off with his new girly hands. Boyd and Erica are too busy sucking face to glance in Stiles' direction, and for once Stiles is grateful rather than disgusted.

"Whatever, let's go. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can come home and take off all this goop on my face," Stiles whines and squeezes his eyes shut in a vain attempt to blink away his mascara.

Derek drives Stiles to school while Scott rides with Lydia and Allison. As usual, the alpha is quiet and angry-looking, but Boy Stiles had gotten used to it. Now, however, Girl Stiles is acutely aware that he's even more fragile than he was just yesterday. Stiles once matched Derek in height, and after several months of hard workouts he was beginning to gain enough muscle and strength to hold his own. But now, literally overnight, all that is gone and he's a softer, smaller version of himself.

"Nobody will figure it out," Derek says gruffly.

"I know."

"Then stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

Derek snorts.

"Even if I couldn’t smell your nerves, it's obvious. You haven't said a single word in five minutes and I normally can't get you to shut up."

"I'm an ugly girl," Stiles whimpers, and he hates the way his goddamn voice cracks and he starts to cry, but what can he do? It's not the only thing bothering him but it's halfway truthful. Now that he's a girl, everything he hates about himself is even more noticeable, because he'd learned to ignore things about his old body, but now everything is glaringly new to him and he doesn't feel right in his skin and he can't tune it out.

This body, his body that's not his, feels tight, like it's shrinking around him and trying to smother him, and his bones begin to tremble under the too-tight still-shrinking skin and his lungs are being squeezed empty by the angry, hateful wrongness of himself and everything is wrong. _Being in this body shouldn't feel this wrong_ , Stiles thinks, and then he realizes that it doesn't. This is a panic attack. Where are his medications? It doesn't matter. Stiles knows he can't take them in his new body, unless he wants to become a zombified version of an already-wrong version of himself. He's smaller now, the dose would be all wrong. This thought makes the monstrous panic in his brain leap with joy, and after every leap comes a plummet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus more on Derek. These first two, while they are in third omniscient, have kind of followed Stiles' inner monologue (hence the snark and sarcasm). This next one will discuss Derek and his thoughts/feelings a little more. Here's a little sneak peek:
> 
> Derek's wolf weeps as the scent of Stiles slips behind a mask of misery and fear and panic. This is not the way Stiles smells when everything is right, this is not sun and curly fries and Irish Spring soap and fruity shampoo that Stiles uses because it had been his mother's favorite. It isn't laundry detergent and healthy sweat and Stiles' sex drive, which even for a teenage boy is ridiculously high, or old books or cilantro or gummy bears. It isn't Stiles. It's salt and copper and blood, it's acidic and acrid and enough to make Derek's stomach lurch. It's panic.


	3. Understatement of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re not.. you're not an ugly girl," he tries hesitantly. "In fact, I think you're kinda pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta Derek-centric. This one's a little smutty, so be aware! If you'd like to know what you're in for, check the end notes.

When Stiles wakes, Derek watches his eyes. He can see the exact moment when the younger boy's face fills with panic, and Derek refuses to sit back and let him slip into another attack. Derek hadn't considered that Stiles would be better off in his own familiar room rather than Derek's dingy place, hadn't realized that waking up in a pile of blankets that still smelled like the store he'd bought them from would be unsettling. His wolf snarls in disapproval, because how could Derek overlook something like that?

"Hey, hey. You're okay," he murmurs and cups Stiles' face gently in his hands. The boy's hands come up to grab Derek's biceps, and the small, delicate  fingers against his hot flesh reminds him that Stiles is a girl now. Derek needs to refer to him as such, get into the habit of saying  _she_  and  _her_  and  _Claudia_. That can wait, though, because right now Stiles is beginning to reek of panic again. "You're okay now."

"Where am I?" 

"My place," Derek says gently. Stiles has never heard his tone so soft and gentle. "I was taking you to school this morning  and you had a panic attack. You passed out and I brought you here." Stiles' eyes flood with tears and he shoves his face into the crook of Derek's neck as he begins to sob.

"M'sorry, Der, I didn't mean to!" One of Derek's arms wraps tightly around Stiles' waist and his free hand strokes his \-- her \-- hair soothingly. Derek had done this many times before, after the fire but before Laura died. When it was just the two of them left, Derek was left to play the role of big brother even though Laura was five years his senior. Now, with Stiles, it' s easy for him to become that again.

"Sh, it's okay, okay? It's okay. Don’t cry," he soothes. Derek's wolf weeps as the scent of Stiles slips behind a mask of misery and fear . This is not the way Stiles smells when everything is right, this is not sun and curly fries and Irish Spring soap and fruity shampoo that Stiles uses because it had been his mother's favorite. It isn't laundry detergent and healthy sweat and Stiles' sex drive, which even for a teenage boy is ridiculously high, or old books or cilantro or gummy bears. It isn't  _Stiles_.  It's salt and copper and blood, it's acidic and acrid and enough to make Derek's stomach lurch. It's panic. Derek refuses to wonder if he really hates the smell this much or if he just hates knowing Stiles is unhappy. "You’re not.. you're not an ugly girl," he tries hesitantly. "In fact, I think you're kinda pretty."

Kinda pretty just may be the understatement of the year, Derek realizes when Stiles looks up at him with big honey-colored orbs . There's a smudged ring of black lining his eyes as per Lydia's insistence that morning, and the contrast it offers makes Derek choke on his own breath. The werewolf forces himself to look away from those hypnotic eyes, and instantly regrets it. Once he tears his gaze away, he notices that Stiles' pale skin is flushed from crying, his cheeks rosy and upturned button nose pink. And worse, even worse, is his hair, tangled and mussed and tumbling down over his slender shoulders. Derek's mind fills with thoughts of what she would look like after being fucked into a mattress, if her cheeks would grow red with pleasure instead of upset, if her hair would be knotted from Derek's fingers tangling in it as he came. Would her eyes be half shut with post-orgasm exhaustion? 

Fuck. Derek can't do things like this, can't think of Stiles like that. The moment Derek thought of sex, he thought of Stiles as a girl. So, easy, right? Just don't think of Stiles as a girl. Derek can do this, he hopes, because if not this could be harder than he thinks. Hard. Oh, fuck. Derek's half hard in his jeans, still holding Stiles close and staring at her open-mouthed. 

His expression shifts back to a glare in the blink of an eye and he jerks away from Stiles. Before Stiles can protest, Derek propels himself from the room and out the front door. He doesn't go far, just sits on the burnt porch and waits for Scott to come check on Stiles.

By the time McCall comes to check on Stiles, she's asleep. 

"How long has she been sleeping? He normally can't sleep after a panic attack," Scott says amiably. Derek's not sure how Scott always has a smile on his face, but it's grown on him since he met the young wolf. Before, when the pack was faced with constant danger, it grated on his nerves to see Scott's crooked smile and crooked jaw and puppy dog eyes. But now that  the pack's been threat free for nearly two months, Scott's sunny disposition has become contagious. 

"She stayed out for about four after his panic attack, woke up around noon,and stayed up until two thirty-ish. I guess it's been about an hour now," Derek scowls. If  Scott is the shining beacon of joy in the collective stormy seascape of the pack's lives, then Derek is the craggy shore atop which Scott's lighthouse is perched. That would obviously mean all the supernatural creatures they face are the storm clouds, then. Metaphors are great, because they let Derek feel a little justified in being, as Stiles says, a sourwolf. 

As Scott opens the door to the old Hale house and ambles in to collect his best friend, Claudia's scent rushes out to flood Derek's senses. He hadn't considered that bringing her here would make his whole house reek of her, but now he considers spending tonight rutting against his Claudia-scented sheets and whimpering Claudia's name. By  _considers_ , he means  _accepts that it's going to happen because he's horny and weak and Claudia smells fucking incredible_ , but it makes him feel a little better to pretend he has a choice. Spoiler alert? He doesn't.

Two a.m. finds Derek burying his face in his pillow and rocking his hips against the mattress. He wants desperately to wrap a hand around his length and stroke himself, but the wolf has leapt forward and taken control. His fingers are claws now, claws that gouge into the crude wood of the headboard he made himself. He'll have to make himself a new one , but he's not worried about that right now. All he's thinking about is Claudia.  _Claudia_.  He howls, actually howls, her name as he rolls his hips against the sheets one last time and chokes on his own breath. It's over now, and Derek is ashamed that he came untouched like a damned teenager. 

He's even more ashamed at the still-there longing pooled in his gut. This was supposed to be a one time thing, just a desperate need for a woman's touch and Claudia had been the closest woman for Derek to project that lust on. It was supposed to be Derek giving in to an urge once, touching himself to the thought of her and then moving on. But here Derek is, still achingly hard with thoughts of Claudia. If coming untouched embarrassed him and still wanting Claudia fills him with shame, then the feeling he gets as he realizes he's popped a knot is utter humiliation. 

It's been much too long a day to deal with this right now, so Derek shuts his eyes and forces himself to lay inhumanly still until he falls asleep. He dreams of Claudia and Stiles fucking each other, as though they weren't the same person, and wakes up sticky from sweat and his own spunk. He hates his life and everyone in it... well, everyone except Claudia and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains masturbation(ish?), coming untouched, the brief mention of popping a knot, a wet dream, wolfing out while masturbating(ish? he comes untouched but he's trying to get himself off so I guess it's masturbation), and a fantasy about watching Stiles gettin' jiggy with the girl version of himself. So, there's that.


	4. Two point twenty five pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost funny, because "lady boner" is a pretty good way of describing how Stiles feels, but it's also kind of not because, well, his life kinda sucks. It figures that the first time he walks into Victoria's Secret is to buy a bra for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is kind of just a shitty filler that's gonna segue into a little smut in the next chapter (or maybe the next chapter will be yet another filler but the NEXT one will be super smutty to make up for it. I'm not sure yet).

Stiles can _eat_. As it turns out, Claudia can too. She crams a hunk of steak into her mouth, much too big for her tiny mouth, and nods her head to the beat of the country music playing in the diner. Her eyes are lit with pure joy as she chews, and Scott looks proud of himself. Two hours ago, he suggested that they all go out to dinner tonight, his treat. Now the pack is crammed into a corner booth watching Claudia talk animatedly between mouthfuls of medium-rare ribeye deliciousness.

"Scott," she declares with an enthusiastic wave of her silverware, "this is great. You're great. You're the best. I love you. I love steak." Derek eyes the knife in her left hand warily, but then she goes back to sawing into the meat and everyone makes it through the moment alive. Scott doesn't seem to notice the possible danger of a clumsy girl waving a knife, he just flashes a blindingly bright smile.

Everyone just watches her eat in stunned silence. It's a big steak, and she's nearly done with it, which is impressive. It's more impressive because this is her second one. Derek is sure that she can't weigh more than a hundred and five pounds, if that, but the two 18-ounce steaks and three orders of curly fries have hardly phased her.

"How many ounces are in a pound," Derek asks Lydia.

"It's two point twenty five pounds," Lydia murmurs in horror. "She's had two and a quarter pounds of steak plus fries and a shake."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Scott praises. Claudia winks at him and crams another handful of fries into her mouth, and Scott absolutely beams. Jesus Christ. Derek's angry that Scott's allowing himself to get all beam-y over Claudia, but he's even angrier about the slimy jealousy that he feels.

"We should go out tomorrow night," Lydia declares. Nobody argues, because she says it in her 'it's not a suggestion, it's an order' voice, but she keeps on. "Because if I had to sit here and watch her eat two pounds of dead animal, then you guys have to take me out."

 

They're in the mall the next morning looking for a club-worthy outfit for Claudia when she shrieks and sprints into Hot Topic.

"Claudia," Lydia says in her forced calm tone, "I am not buying you the batman shirt."

"But-"

"No. We're here for bras, panties, and clothing that I can inherit once this whole mess passes. I don't want to inherit a batman shirt. Put it back."

Claudia scowls and shoves the shirt back onto the rack. "Fine," she hisses. "What do you want to inherit, then?"

This is the wrong question to ask, because Lydia snatches her wrist and drags her into the Victoria's Secret next door. It's not like Stiles shouldn't be there, because he's technically a girl now, and even if he wasn't, guys go into Victoria's Secret all the time to buy something for their girlfriend. It's just that, well, Stiles is still kind of a guy at heart, and being around all these lacy scraps fabric get his heart racing a little.

"Lydia," he squeaks, "this is not okay. I am not okay!" He's freaking out more than a little right now, but Lydia shoots him a glare and okay, right, he can totally do this, because if he doesn't then he'll have to face Lydia's wrath and that's way worse than an inappropriate lady boner.

It's almost funny, because "lady boner" is a pretty good way of describing how Stiles feels, but it's also kind of not because, well, his life kinda sucks. It figures that the first time he walks into Victoria's Secret is to buy a bra for _himself_.

"This one," Allison suggests and hands Stiles a bra. It's simple, just a light blue bra made of soft, smooth fabric. It's as un-girly as a bra can get, and Stiles fucking loves Allison for it. Lydia vetoes it immediately and shoves him toward a wall of strappy lacy push-up low-cut mayhem.

It takes them forty five minutes to pick two bras and another half hour to pick ten pairs of panties. Stiles nearly pisses himself when it's over a hundred dollars, but he's now the semi-proud owner of a few scraps of lace held together by a few pieces of string. Shopping for regular, non-lingerie clothes takes another three hours and several hundred more dollars. It also takes a lot of frustrated tears from Claudia because "none of these jeans fit right!"

 

On the car ride back home, she thanks Lydia and Allison.

"For what?," the strawberry blonde quirks an eyebrow.

"Like, for, y'know, helping me find clothes. And for paying for all of them," Claudia blushes. She definitely couldn't have gone and bought a whole new wardrobe herself, not with the sheriff's income that was still mostly going to hospital bills from when his wife was sick. Allison smiles warmly and slips her hand into Claudia's, squeezing gently.

"Whatever. I always wanted to have a life sized Barbie," Lydia shrugs.

Back in Claudia's house, Allison is giggling while Lydia chases Claudia around the room with a bottle of shaving cream.

"You know how I said I wanted a life sized Barbie? I still don't have one! You're like one of those cheap dollar store Barbies with the flat feet," Lydia screeches.

"Lydia, no! I like my hairy legs and pits and everything else! Don't make me shave!"

"I'm not making you shave. I'm shaving you. There's a difference."

Lydia, of course, wins the fight. Claudia ends up with smooth legs but is allowed to keep the rest of her beloved body hair. Her outfit is the cause of another fight, though, and again the victory goes to Lydia.

Stiles is taken aback by how.. _good_ he looks. He hadn't wanted to look too closely at himself this way, but now he's standing in front of the mirror with wide eyes. He's wearing a tight black mini skirt (Lydia called it body con, but Stiles thinks that sounds like Comic Con for porn (which is totally okay with him)) and a gray cropped t-shirt with the Star Wars logo on it (one of the few items he'd been allowed to pick for himself).

Lydia is making Stiles totter around in a pair of spikey heeled shoes when Allison announces she'll be right back with a surprise for Claudia. When she comes back, she's got a shoebox in her hands; it's a pair of red high top sneakers in Claudia's size, and Claudia is so grateful she actually cries a little.

"Thank god," she sniffles, "these are so much better than the Lieu Boots On."

"The _what_ ," Lydia snorts.

"The.. the Lieu Boots On?" Claudia points sheepishly at the heels she's just stepped out of. "That's what you called them, right, Lieu Boots Ons?"

Allison and Lydia laugh for at least five minutes before they calm down enough to tell Stiles that he means Louboutins. "Wh-why would you even come up with that," Lydia cackles.

"Because.. you have them on in lieu of boots?" This earns Stiles another round of laughter as the girls shuffle him into the bathroom to do his hair and makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I began this chapter, I knew it was just going to be about the girls going shopping, because Claudia doesn't have any girl clothes and Lydia would obviously jump at the chance for a wardrobe-building shopping spree. I had two ideas I wanted to work in, though: the scene in the diner (because how cute is proud little Scotty, right?) and the "lieu boots on" thing. So I did my best. (:
> 
> If you'd like a little clarification on Claudia's outfit, [HERE](http://cdn10.lbstatic.nu/files/looks/large/2011/10/16/1649057_look114.jpg?1318779052) is what I had in mind. Just, you know, instead of a Chanel shirt she'd have a Star Wars shirt and no jacket.


	5. Thing One and Thing Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott thinks Thing One and Thing Two have something to do with Dr. Seuss-- not Erica's boobs, thing one and thing two, but the little blue-haired dudes in red footie pajamas. He and Stiles should be Thing One and Thing Two for Halloween, once all this crazy Claudia stuff is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts off from Scott's POV, then switches to Derek's and kinda flows into Claudia's. I really liked writing Scott's, because I just imagine he has the thought process of a happy little puppy. This chapter ends the Stiles/Claudia, he/she flipping around! Other than a few incidents, which will be few and far between, things have settled into being she/Claudia.

"When are the girls  gonna  get here," Scott whines from his spot on the floor. Derek rolls his eyes and Isaac sighs deeply. Boyd stays silent, as usual. 

"I'm already here. Do I not count?," Erica snaps. Scott just sticks his tongue out at her, because no , she does not count. She isn't his beautiful wonderful sexy smart Allison or his sweet little precious baby angel Claudia,  therefore he gives absolutely no damns about her. He doesn't tel l her this, though, because Scott is really nice. His mind mulls that over as he lays sprawled on his floor. There's really no need for him to be there, on his floor, because it's his house and there's plenty of couch/chair space left, but sometimes he just likes to be on the floor. When he was six, sprawled in the same spot, his mom had called it his thought spot.

He shakes his head to shake his thoughts back into place, back to how nice he is. It's his thing. Everyone in the pack has at least two  things, and that's one of his. The other is his crooked jaw. It adds character to the group's overall aesthetic , he thinks .  Derek's things are  being a grumpy butt ( or like Stiles says, a  sourwolf ), and his eyebrows . Also maybe his beard, he has a really good beard.  Isaac's thing is grandpa sweaters and snarky comments, and the way that he ducks his head after said snarky comments. Scott knows this is because of Isaac's dad, and he hates that Isaac deals with those emotional scars on a daily basis, but the head ducking is kind of endearing. Boyd's things are his silence and his impressive dirty looks. Seriously, Boyd's glares can compete with Derek's glares, which is saying a lot. 

Allison's things are archery and being a grade a  hottie . Scott loves Allison and her things. Lydia's things are math and screaming, sometimes at the same time, which  kinda  terrifies Scott. Scott hasn't had enough time to put much thought into Claudia's things, but he thinks they might be eating a lot of steak and being very small. As a boy, Stiles' things were sarcasm and solving mysteries, and they're probably still his things as a girl, too. Scott wonders who's things he's missing. Has he already counted everyone? He realize s  that Erica is the only one he hasn't considered yet, and he decides that her things are her boobs. There's two of them, so they're thing one and thing two. 

Scott thinks Thing One and Thing Two have something to do with Dr. Seuss-- not Erica's boobs, thing one and thing two, but the little blue-haired dudes in red footie pajamas. He and Stiles should be Thing One and Thing Two for Halloween, once all this crazy Claudia stuff is over.

"They're here," Derek huffs. He's not particularly mad or anything, he just huffs a lot. Scott's thinking about Derek's huffing (not the glue sniffing type of huffing, but like, the angry speaking kind of huffing) when the front door opens. Allison looks hot, as usual. Lydia looks like she could kill a man without actually doing anything, also as usual. Claudia, though, is a whole new idea for Scott's brain to process. Scott realizes he's been thinking of her as the little sister he's never had, and seeing her looking like she does makes him growl protectively, long and low. 

"That’s- you can't wear that," he splutters. "No way, dude.  You cannot wear that."

Derek surprises everyone by saying, "I agree."

" I wear what I want," Claudia snort s. "Now let's go. I need a drink."

It's been roughly an hour since the pack arrived at the club, and Claudia is absolutely wasted.  Derek isn't sure if he's worried or angry or fond, but his facial expression is leaning more toward  angry. Drinking is what got Stiles  into this mess, and it's probably a bad idea to be at a club, but Stiles is chock  full of bad ideas and probably won't run out of them anytime soon. 

Actually, Derek thinks, this is mostly his fault. He let Stiles get shitfaced (in his defense, he hadn't realized what a lightweight the kid was), he let Stiles wander into the garage alone, and he didn't even stay after to help take care of his drunk little friend. He also got them into the club by glaring at the bouncer hard enough that they got in without any of them having to show an ID, and now he's doing the same thing to the bartender so all his  underaged  human friends can get shitfaced.  Derek decides he's a shitty person and that he's going to drink as much whiskey as he can before the pack decides to go home. He can't get drunk, what with his  wolfy  metabolism and stuff, but the burn of alcohol sliding down his throat seems like a fair punishment. 

While Derek talks the bartender into selling him an  entire bottle of whiskey, Claudia is giggling and sipping drinks as Isaac tells her a story. It's no secret that even when she was a boy, she thought Isaac was hot. But, well, Isaac is straight, and now that Claudia is a girl everything is coming up daisies. Isaac  is absolutely bae material, a nd so bae she shall make him.  He's got one arm around her waist, hugging her close to him, and he keeps ducking his head down to murmur in her ear. 

Derek thinks it's disgusting, and his wolf thinks that he should rip Isaac's throat out for touching Claudia--  _ his _  Claudia-- the way he is. When he realizes that he's jealous, he turns his back to the scene and chug s as much of the whiskey as he can before he starts coughing and choking.  While Derek thinks it's disgusting, though,  Claudia thinks it's sweet, because Isaac is literally a full foot taller than her and he's got to hunch over funny to talk to her over this loud music. She knows he could just yell, but yelling would ruin all the flirt y little jokes he keeps making.

It's not until Isaac is hunched over a little more than he needs to be, swiping his tongue over his lower lip as he watches Claudia's mouth, that she realizes Isaac is only flirting with her because she has a vagina now. Isaac never showed interest in him when he was.. well, him . But now here Isaac  stands,  planning to kiss him , and it makes his  head swim. When did the music become so loud it made his  head throb, rattled his  ribs so hard that his  breath left him ? Has the club been this claustrophobic since  he got here? H e needs air. N ow, fast, soon.

"I-- sorry,"  he chokes before  he darts into an empty hallway and out a  side exit. Stiles doesn't think of where the door will lead him , but  he knows it will lead him  away from everyone else and that's all that matters at the moment. The cool air that hits his  face snaps him away from his drunken stupor and  back to reality. He is a she now. 

"Claudia," she says out loud. " Claudia  Szczęsny  Stilinski, just like mom."  Her tongue trips over the strange Polish middle name, so she tries again .  " I'm  Claudia  Szczęsny  Stilinsk i the S econd , the sheriff's daughter--  niece,"   she corrects herself. 

Out loud, she accepts it. She repeats it until the middle name feel s good and right in her mouth, says it until it sounds proud instead of afraid. She convinces herself that if she could get herself into this mess, she can get herself out of it even if her only means of doing so is waiting it through. What she can't get herself out of, though, is the alleyway she's standing in. The door she escaped through doesn't even have a knob on the outside, and if she tries to go through the front door she'll be carded-- she doesn't even have an ID, just Stiles' drivers license, which is underage either way.

She's worked herself into a panic, sitting on the cold concrete of the alleyway with tears rolling down her face, when the door is flung  open so forcefully that one of the hinges breaks. In the doorway stands Derek, Derek with red alpha eyes and clawed hands .  His nostrils are flaring like he's angry, or maybe like he's.. scenting her?

"Derek?" Claudia hates how pitiful her voice sounds, but before she can think too much of it Derek grabs the tops of her arms  and yanks her to her feet . 

"You're in trouble," the werewolf says gruffly. His handsome face is soured by a deep scowl, but his jaw is clenched (which Claudia appreciates despite her fuzzy brain) and his eyes shine as though he'd been close to tears. 

"I got locked out," she says stupidly. "I was drunk."

"I'm aware." His hands  tighten around her  before he growls and drops them to his sides. They both know that Claudia will wake up with handprint bruises there tomorrow.  "The pack is waiting in the car. We're going home."

His tone is still harsh, but his face has softened and he takes his jacket off to slip it around her shoulders. Several years ago, Claudia had imagined  looking into  Derek's gray-green-gold eyes with the weight of the leather coat settled on his shoulders many times before . In every version of the daydream, she'd been a boy and Derek hadn't been so upset, but she'll take what she can get.

In the car, she announces that she is, indeed, a she. She is C laudia, the sheriff's n iece , the girl. Her declaration is meant with nods and  encouraging smiles, even from the usually snarky Erica.  Scott wraps an arm around her shoulder and plants a kiss on her temple with an easy grin. 

"I always wanted a baby sister," he chuckles. Claudia almost argues that she's only younger by three days, but she's so thankful for her friends' support  that she leans into Scott and drifts off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://www.behindthename.com/name/szcze19sny) is where I found Claudia's middle name. It means lucky, successful, or happy. It's listed as masculine but I love the meaning and the tricky Polish-ness of it. I really like the idea of that being Stiles' real name, but that never comes up in this fic so I had to sneak the name in somehow. 
> 
> I promised you guys that if this chapter wasn't smutty, the next one will be. I keep true to my promises. ;)


	6. "Hale Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's sure that Derek's smell will stay on her for a long time after she gives the jacket back, since she practically marinated in it all night. Her lips quirk up into a smirk, because she knows what scents do to the wolves. Claudia is going to positively reek of Derek, smell like his property. Maybe even his mate. This is the last thought Claudia has before she sinks back into the sheets and falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead. See the end notes for content warning.  
> I promised smut and I delivered, although this was kinda hard to write because Sterek is bae. Next chapter will have lots of angry!Derek/jealous!Derek

When Claudia wakes up, she's wearing the same clothes she wore to the club, plus Derek's jacket but minus her shoes. Her head aches, but it's just a dull hum of hungover grogginess that will pass once she eats. Her bruised biceps, where Derek grabbed her, are pulsing with each beat of her heart. It's amazing. Maybe not how she figured her first Derek related bruises would come to be, but they're still dark purple marks in the shapes of Derek's hands.

Along with her bruises, she's got his scent, because the lining of his jacket smells just like him: pine and spicy musk and expensive, barely-scented aftershave that Claudia knows costs Derek a small fortune. The rich, homey scent makes her nose tingle (in a good way) and she takes a deep whiff of it. She's sure that Derek's smell will stay on her for a long time after she gives the jacket back, since she practically marinated in it all night. Her lips quirk up into a smirk, because she knows what scents do to the wolves. Claudia is going to positively reek of Derek, smell like his property. Maybe even his mate. This is the last thought Claudia has before she sinks back into the sheets and falls back asleep. 

  


Derek's hands are human for now, but his wolf is fighting for dominance and there are moments when the claws begin to break through. Claudia doesn't notice, wouldn't even mind if she did, because Derek's strong hands are all over her. His fingertips brush from her cheek, down her throat, over her neck. Down, across, gentle, over her breasts. Calloused thumbs brush over her nipples, blunt fingernails rake lightly down her stomach. Derek's head ducks down to press kisses to her ribs, teasing down until he reaches her bellybutton, pulls away. Claudia whines when his mouth is gone, but then they're on her neck, licking hot stripes down until a tongue swirls around her pebbled little nipple, then down, down, down. This time the kisses don't disappear. Instead, they get sloppier, more passionate, closer to the burning heat between Claudia's pale thighs.

"Derek," she chokes, thin fingers tangling in his shaggy dark hair. His beard brushes slowly over her hip, down to her thigh, and back up. He nuzzles his face against the skin just below her bellybutton, earning a soft giggle and a gentle tug on his hair. "Derek," she says again, less urgent this time. "Please."

This seems to be all Derek needs, because then he's down, hot mouth working over the hot skin, tongue flicking over Claudia's twitching clit. She's soaked, knows that Derek's beard must be glistening with her own lust, and fuck if it doesn't just make her wetter.

A little whimper of pleasure wavers up from between her legs, where Derek lapping eagerly at her, sucking lightly at her damp curls. His mouth works over her until he's tongued away all her wet want, and then he chuckles, actually fucking chuckles, before he pushes his tongue inside her. Claudia has never felt anything so incredible, never felt this close to coming entirely undone at the seams. Derek is a god, goddamnit, but he's moaning into her like she's his goddess.

"Der, I'm-- oh, fuck, jesus, I'm..." 

  


Awake. Claudia jolts awake just before Dream Claudia gets the sweet release that was so, so close. She's frustrated, both sexually and emotionally, because that was the best sex dream she's ever had about Derek Hale. Which is saying a lot, because she's had tons of them. The sticky wetness in her panties makes her hurt, like real actual physical pain. Claudia has never heard of like, blue clit (or whatever the female equivalent of blue balls would be), but it's happening and it's real and it hurts.

She's wondering if she should try to fix it herself when she realizes she's not in her own bed. This is the same bed she woke up in after her panic attack. Derek's bed. Fuck. She's just had a sex dream, about Derek, in Derek's bed, wearing Derek's clothes.

"Hale yes," she sniggers (because underneath it all she's still Stiles, damnit). All Derek-ness and bad puns aside, she's still horny as hell, and she decides to at least try touching herself.

She's never touched a girl before, and she realizes now that she has _no clue what to do to a vagina_. It takes five minutes of awkward wrist angles and huffing angrily before she gives up. She's laying there, spread eagle on top of all the covers with tears of frustration in her eyes, when there's a soft knock at the door.

"Go away," she snaps. She really hopes it's Lydia, or Allison, or anyone without a wolf's sense of smell.

"I can help, if you'd like," comes Isaac's voice in response. He sounds cautious, like he's afraid that he'll spook her. Claudia's eyes widen and she just stares at the ceiling in shock for at least another minute before Isaac speaks again. "I, uh-- Derek went grocery shopping but I stayed behind, and, well... I can smell you."

Claudia groans in embarrassment, but she hopes it comes across as irritation.

"Well," she quips, "maybe if you weren't lurking outside the bedroom door, you wouldn't have smelled me."

"I was thirty feet past the tree line in the woods behind the house," he says dryly. Oh. Whoops, Claudia thinks. "So.. like, do you want help then, or should I just leave?"

"I want help," she huffs stubbornly under her breath. Isaac opens the door to find Claudia with hair sticking up wildly from sleep, her skirt bunched around her little hips, and flushed cheeks. He wonders if it's from embarrassment or arousal and desperately hopes for the latter. She looks beautiful, he thinks.

"I-- do you want me to.. are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she whines. "Just, jesus, touch me. Please."

Isaac does as she asks, sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap, facing him with one thigh on each side of his waist. They look each other in the eyes for a long moment before he ducks his head down and drags the flat of his tongue over her exposed collarbone and up to her neck, and Claudia whines as her hands come up to tangle in Isaac's hair on their own accord. She's never been kissed like this before, never been kissed at all, really.

The feeling of Isaac's mouth on her is too much, not enough, perfect. Isaac's hands brush over her sides, grip her hips and pull her closer against him so he can roll his own hips against her. She feels him, hard and desperate, and she sucks in a sharp breath of shock.

"We don't need to have sex, okay? I just want to make you feel good," Isaac promises against her shoulder. There's disappointment in his voice but his body stays gentle, relaxed. He's happy enough just to please Claudia even if he doesn't get off, apparently. His graceful fingers push the damp fabric of her panties aside and he brushes one fingertip lightly against her clit, making her jerk and keen.

"Fuck," she hisses. Her hands yank at his blonde curls, whining and rolling her hips wantonly at him, practically begging. " _Please_." Isaac smirks and slowly, carefully, pushes two fingers into her, and for a moment she's disappointed. Was this it? Was this really what she was begging Isaac for, this? Sure, it's a pleasant feeling, but Claudia had always thought that being fingered would be a little more-- oh, fuck.

Isaac crooks his long fingers and pushes at her g-spot, and Claudia's mouth falls open in shock and pleasure. There it is, the 'more' that she'd expected. God, yes, it's wonderful, it's making her hips roll and her eyes flutter. It's an endless feeling of _needmoreneedmoreneedmoresogoodneedmore_ caused by an endless wiggling of skilled fingers and Claudia might actually forget to breathe and end up dead because it's really that good.

One of the wolf's strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to his chest, keeping her still.

"God, so tight, so wet for me," Isaac croons. "So good. You're making such pretty little noises f'me." His face presses into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and rocking his hips weakly against her inner thigh. He's trying not to, tries to focus on her, but jesus she feels and smells and sounds so good. The praise is all is takes to make Claudia bury her face in Isaac's shoulder and cry out as she clenches around his fingers for a moment that seems to last forever.

"Jesus fuck," she breathes with a soft laugh. Isaac pulls his hand away, wipes his wet fingers on his sweatshirt, and smirks up at her.

"Derek's going to be so pissed off that I just fingered you in his bed," he snorts. "And in his jacket." A deep blush creeps across Claudia's face and guilt washes over her; she hates the idea of Derek being upset at her. Isaac smells the guilt and his smirk softens, his eyes go soft. "You should go shower, get the smell off you. I'll clean up in here, okay?"

Claudia nods dumbly and scrambles off Isaac's lap. Her legs are trembling so hard from coming that she has to sit down on the floor of the shower as she shampoos her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a sex dream about Derek that leaves Claudia desperate, then Isaac offers to help her get off (an offer she accepts). There is fingering, a bit of dirty talk from Isaac, and kind of a praise kink element. It all happens in Derek's bed while Derek isn't home.  
> -  
> I might not post for like two or three days because my birthday is on Saturday and I have plans. I promise an update will come, though!


	7. Contributing member of society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pizza is Claudia's favorite, meat lovers with extra cheese and no ham, and she could kiss Derek for remembering even though the pack has only ever gone out for pizza once, a year ago. She settles for punching him in the arm when he walks past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really bad. Really, really bad. Sorry.  
> You know when there's like, a school dance or something and you wear sweats and a hoodie to a friend's house and get ready there? This chapter is like those sweats and hoodie. It's just here to get my story from point A to point B and will soon be replaced by a super cute dress and some killer heels (aka, a really good chapter).  
> ALSO, thanks so much to everyone who told me happy birthday! My mom got me a hoodie that says Beacon Hills Lacrosse on the front and has Stilinski + his lacrosse number on the back. Plus, while I was going on ~~a trip to the video store~~ an adventure with a friend, I got a really cute idea for a meetcute.

When Claudia, wrapped in a towel, emerges back into Derek's room, Derek's sitting on the edge of his mattress. He looks pissed, but his mattress is on the floor and his legs are bent, so his knees are kind of hugged up to his chest. Claudia's seen enough of Derek being angry that it's easy now to tune it out, so mostly she just thinks he looks cute all scrunched up like he is.

"You and Isaac," he growls. He sounds accusatory (and maybe a little hurt, but Claudia could be imagining that). She doesn't really know what to say to that, so she just looks down. Derek makes a noise that's part growl and part annoyed sigh. "Here," he sneers, " _Isaac_  left these for you." A pile of clothes is tossed at Claudia's feet and Derek huffs out of the room to leave her alone to change.

She pads downstairs to find Derek and Isaac standing in the kitchen, having a  ~~st are down~~ glare down,  wolfy eyes flashing. They only look up when Claudia clears her throat. She feels her face heat up when their heavy (human) stares are on her. Isaac's faded old Beacon Hills lacrosse tee hangs loose around her neck and shoulders, the sleeves long enough to graze her slim forearms and the hem only two or three inches  above her  knees. The drawstring of Isaac's sweatpants is tied tightly and the waistband is rolled several times, but they still ride low on her slim hips. 

She tangles her fingers in the hem of the shirt, tugging at it uncomfortably. When she does so, a tiny sliver of her pale skin shows. There's a smattering of moles across her left hip, and Derek wants to run his thumb over them. 

"So, um, is there.. did you guys eat yet? I'm really hungry," she stammers. Derek rolls his eyes, but Isaac beams at her.

"Derek brought you a pizza," says Isaac. Derek growls, but he can feel his cheeks heat up. He's thankful for his constant five o'clock shadow, because the stubble hides his blush. 

"My hero," Claudia giggles, shoving past both boys to get to the kitchen. Derek is angry that his face heats up even more. If Claudia's pizza is cold, Derek thinks, she can just hold it near his flaming cheeks to heat it up.

The pizza is Claudia's favorite, meat lovers with extra cheese  and no ham, and she could kiss Derek for remembering even though the pack has only ever gone out for pizza once, a year ago. She settles for punching him in the arm when he walks past. Things settle back into normalcy after this. Claudia begins to sleep at Derek's most nights, taking his bed while he takes the tattered couch. 

Other than a few emotional breakdowns, nothing very exciting happens in the next few days, and a week goes by before Isaac bends Claudia over the couch and fingers her so well she squirts.

Derek is not happy about it. In fact, he's downright pissed, because again Isaac puts his hands all over  ~~his~~  Claudia, and  _again_ , right where he sleeps? Where he has to smell it all night? Really?? He's still pissed about it when Erica and Boyd stop by that evening.

"Do you ever go home?"

"Erica," Isaac admonishes.

"What? She's always here," Erica defends herself. "Like, literally always."

"My dad can't look at me without crying," Claudia says bluntly. Tears prick at her eyes and the wolves all flinch at the powerful stench of sadness that rolls off of her in waves. "I look like my mom now."

"So you just wander around Derek's house and cry all the time? Wow, way to be a contributing member of society."

"You know , Erica, I really missed you, too. I've been great, turning into a girl has been so great. But enough about me, how have _you  _ been," Claudia snaps. She glares at the she wolf, but a few tears drip down her cheeks and off her chin.

"I've been great," Erica grins evilly. "Boyd fucked me on his couch this morning. It's a great way to start your day." She cackles-- fucking  cackles--  and pokes Claudia in the shoulder. "But, I don't have to tell you that, do I babygirl? You seem to know plenty already."

Twenty minutes later, Boyd is carrying an unconscious Erica out of the house, there's blood spattered all over the living room (mostly  Erica's but also some of Isaac's because Derek kinda went totally nuts with rage for a moment), and Isaac has been kicked out of the Hale house for an indefinite amount of time. Claudia is laying face down on the bloody couch and crying into a throw pillow.

"Sorry," Derek says curtly. When Claudia cries herself to sleep, he carries her into his bedroom and tucks her into his bed. He spends another sleepless night on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some Sterek. Finally. Although, can I call it that? Would it be called Clauderek? Deria? Should I go with last names and call it Haleinski? Halinski? Please help.


	8. "So how about them Mets?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up to a face full of hair and a dead arm. He has no idea when he and Claudia ended up spooning, but they've been laying like this long enough that the tips of his fingers tingle. She's curled up against him, breathing soft and even, and Derek marvels at how small she is. For a long time, Stiles had struggled to keep up with the wolves; Eventually he'd learned to hold his own and then some. But now Stiles is gone and Claudia is here instead, even clumsier than she'd been before she was a girl. She's delicate and fragile, and Derek knows she knows it. He can smell the fear that radiates from her when the wolves around her get too rambunctious, a smell that was never there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose motivation for this, guys. I'm not getting a whole lot of feedback and it makes me wonder if anyone's really even reading it. So, if you want more then let me know in the comments. Anyways, there's finally some Derek/Claudia in this chapter.

Derek and Claudia spend the next day glaring at each other wordlessly. It isn't until they're sitting on opposite ends of the couch, angrily chewing on their dinner of Chinese takeout, that Derek breaks the silence.

"I'm sleeping in my bed tonight."

"Whatever."

"You're welcome to share the bed or you can sleep on the couch. Or you can just go home."

"You know I can't go home," Claudia snaps. "I'll sleep in Isaac's room."

Derek heaves a sigh. "I already gave you your options, and Isaac's room isn't one of them. You already stink of him, you're not gonna go roll around in his bed and stink even worse." Claudia slams her takeout container on the table and turns to glare at Derek.

"What's your deal? What makes you think you can tell me who I can and can't be with, huh?"

There's a long, long stretch of intense staring, and Derek isn't sure what to say.

He finally settles on a semi-safe explanation for his behavior. "You're pack. That means you're one of mine, closer than family. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And being with Isaac means I'll get hurt? It's sex. That's it, Derek. He makes me feel good and he enjoys doing it. It's just sex and I know that."

"You shouldn't be-- jesus, you're so fucking naïve. You shouldn't be with someone who only pleases you sexually. You should be with someone who tries to please you all the time."

"Yeah, like who," she snorts.

"Literally any other pack member. Isaac has a lot of.. issues, Claudia. He's still working through a lot of stuff because of his dad."

"Issues," Claudia deadpans. "Like you don’t have any issues?"

"I take better care of you than Isaac does," Derek snaps. His cheeks are red, maybe, but Claudia might be imagining it; It's hard to tell under all that stubble. "Just drop it. And no more anything with Isaac under my roof."

"Yes, daddy," Claudia's tone is mockingly sweet and she bats her big eyes at Derek with faux innocence. The werewolf makes a strangled noise and glares into his carton of rice as though he wants to rip it's throat out with his teeth.

"Shut up and eat your dinner," Derek growls.

Claudia's answering grin could be described many different ways, but the most accurate way to put it is shit eating. "Yes, daddy."

"You stink," Derek says gruffly as Claudia crawls into the bed they're going to be sharing tonight.

"Thanks."

"I have pajamas in that pile in the corner." The blankets are pulled up over Derek's face and he gestures in the general direction of a wad of clothes. Claudia is sure they're clean, because even for a werewolf Derek has a sensitive nose and wouldn't just let his dirty clothes stew in a corner. She crosses the room and rummages through all the clothes in search of some pajama pants.

"Y'know, you should really invest in a dresser. Or fix your closet. I mean, I know you just finished repairing the living room, but why stop there? Paint your room. Get an actual bed. Get a dresser and maybe even like a bookshelf or something."

"Claudia?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Claudia does as she's told, which is rare for her, and flops onto the bed. She's wearing a pair of red plaid pajama pants tied tight round the waist, and a soft gray Henley that Derek wears when he wakes up in a good mood (he doesn't wear it very often). Derek makes a noise that sounds vaguely satisfied and scents the air before he rolls over and goes to sleep.

Derek wakes up to a face full of hair and a dead arm. He has no idea when he and Claudia ended up spooning, but they've been laying like this long enough that the tips of his fingers tingle. She's curled up against him, breathing soft and even, and Derek marvels at how small she is. For a long time, Stiles had struggled to keep up with the wolves; Eventually he'd learned to hold his own and then some. But now Stiles is gone and Claudia is here instead, even clumsier than she'd been before she was a girl. She's delicate and fragile, and Derek knows she knows it. He can smell the fear that radiates from her when the wolves around her get too rambunctious, a smell that was never there before.

Now, though, she just smells like sleep and faint vanilla and Derek. The wolf inside Derek leaps with joy, begs to look at Claudia, and he lets his eyes glow red as he stares at her. His wolf can see all the most delicate parts of her, the places where her skin in the thinnest and she's the most vulnerable, and he wants to pepper those spots with gentle little kisses. Derek isn't sure if it's a wolf thing or just him, but he wants it. Wants her. Not sexually-- although he definitely wouldn't be disappointed if sex was involved-- but just in general, forever. He wants to build a den and keep her there, make sure she's warm and content and safe, wants to breed her and knot her and pup her. Okay, so maybe he kind of does want her sexually. Whatever.

He's pulled out of his domestic fantasy by Claudia's voice.

"Hey, uh, Derek?" Her voice is squeaky, high with something close to panic. The wolf makes a small, content noise of acknowledgement. "You okay there, big guy?"

"M'great," he mumbles happily. He sounds relaxed and happy, the kind of languidness that usually only comes with the afterglow of an orgasm.

"Are you sure? Cos you're, um, you're kinda sniffing me."

Derek breathes out a dreamy, "yeah."

"You're also kinda dry humping me.."

Derek freezes and realizes that yes, his nose is pressed in her hair, and yes, his dick is pressed against her ass. "Yeah," he laughs weakly. "Sorry about that." He doesn't move away, though, just lays stick still.

"It's okay, dude. Like, I mean, I get it, y'know? Morning wood and all, it's normal. No biggie. Not that, uh, not that you're not a biggie. You're plenty big," Claudia stammers awkwardly. Derek clears his throat uncomfortably and the two of them lay there in silence for a moment that seems like eternity. "So," Claudia continues, "h-how about them Mets?"


	9. "I'm not gay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That I like you, Stiles! That I have since-- god, since that day you kept me alive in that stupid pool. Since I realized I could literally trust you with my life. This isn't just some stupid lust thing now that you're a girl. I like you and was too stupid to ever do anything about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some Sterek is starting to happen.

"So, this morning... that was weird, right? Like, that doesn't happen to everyone who falls asleep within four feet of you or anything  and I'm totally right to be weirded out by it ?"

"No," Derek growls. "It doesn't happen at all."

Claudia sighs and stretches out on the couch, putting her feet in Derek's lap. "Then why did it happen this morning?" Derek shoots her a glare over the pages of his book, which irks Claudia. Partially because she didn't know he read for fun and  she thought she knew Derek pretty well, and partially because he's taken the sleeve off the cover and she has no clue what book it is. 

"Because you smell like a girl, which is something I haven't had in my bed a long time. It won't happen again. "

"I'm not a girl," Claudia grumbles. "I'm  _ Stiles _ , I'm a boy. I still smell the same  and everything , Scott told me so. Just less like semen. But I'm still me. Still a boy.  And you guys are all treating me differently just because I have a girly body now. Do you understand how much that sucks? I was already the odd man out, the weakling human who couldn't hang, and now it's even worse. " She sucks in a deep shaky breath before she continues. "It's not even that I have an issue with being a girl, because it's not like I was super great at being a guy and I  kinda  almost think that being a girl might suit me,  y'know ? Just, like, everyone is so weird around me now. Especially you. "

" I don't treat you differently," Derek scolds. He puts his book down and angles himself to look at Claudia, whose cold toes are nudging their way under his shirt to rest on  his warm skin. 

"Yes you do! You don’t shove me around anymore, Derek. You're like, borderline nice to me. You brought me a pizza. You carry me to bed and tuck me in when I have panic attacks, or when I fall asleep on the couch. And then you're all, all worried about Isaac hurting me, and... you're babying me. You keep treating me like a child and pitying me and it fucking sucks."

"Claudia."

"I know, I know . I'm just, it's frustrating,  y'know ?" She sniffles and wipes at her watery eyes.  "I can't help it, you know I'm an angry crier."

"Claudia," Derek repeats. "Look at me." She does as he asks. "I don’t pity you. I'm not trying to baby you or treat you like a child. I'm being nice to you because I like you, okay? I'll.. I'll stop, if you don't like it."

"You like me," Claudia says flatly. "Right. Sure."

"Claudia, I'm serious. I was.." Derek laughs weakly, scrubs one hand over his face. "I was trying to fucking court you.  Jesus. "

"But-- but you weren't interested in me as a guy. Isn't that, like, your whole issue with me and Isaac, the whole 'only wanting me for my body' thing?"

Derek makes a  frustrated  little noise somewhere between a huff and a sigh, narrows his eyes at her. "Seriously? You really don't know."

"Don't know  what ? "

"That I like you, Stiles! That I have since-- god, since that day you kept me alive in that stupid pool. Since I realized I could literally trust you with my life. This isn't just some stupid lust thing now that you're a girl. I like you and was too stupid to ever do anything about it. "

Claudia isn't buying it.  "Whatever," she mutters and jerks her feet away from Derek's lap. If he had liked her even when she was Stiles, then he would have said something. Derek isn't shy and never has been. Plus,  Stiles always made it aggressively clear that he was interested in Derek, there was no question that Stiles liked men... unless.. "Was it some masculinity thing," Claudia blurts, "that kept you from saying something? Were you scared of being, like, out? "

"I'm not gay," Derek says tersely. Well, there's Claudia's answer. "I don't like men, I don't look at men and think that I want to be with them. It's just you.  I 'm not gay. "

"Well.. well, that's stupid. You're stupid.  This whole thing is stupid. "

Derek thinks so too, but he just keeps his mouth shut and picks his book back up. He decides it's better to just drop the matter than to keep pressing and end up feeling even more hurt then he already does. 

"So," Claudia begins conversationally at the next pack meeting, two days later, "what if Scott like, announced he was gay or something?" Scott chokes on the energy drink he's sipping and squawks indignantly. 

"Well, he's not," Lydia sighs . "So, anyways--"

"No, like, what if, though? Hypothetical. What if he was? Would you, like, care?"

"No," Lydia says, "we wouldn't care." The rest of the pack nods in agreement with her. "What's the deal? Are you, like, thinking of coming out? Because I have to say, we kind of already know. The blata nt staring at Derek's ass gave it away a long time ago."

Derek grunts in surprise and glares at Claudia, then at Lydia, then back at Claudia, and then at the ground. 

"It's-- shut up," Claudia whines. Heat climbs up her face and she covers her red cheeks with her hands in a vain attempt to hide her blush. "Just, like, you wouldn't make fun of him for it? Like, you wouldn't think he's any less able to fight or anything and you'd be okay with it?"

"Um, actually, I wouldn't," Allison giggles. "I mean, if it was anyone other than Scott then it's totally cool. I just don't  wanna  lose my boyfriend to the other team." 

" _Anyways_ ,"  Lydia snaps, "about the trolls. Deaton says--"

"I like Claudia," Derek blurts. He's still glaring at the ground and Claudia notices that the tips of his eyes are pink, which is great because now she knows how to tell if he's blushing. "And Stiles," he tacks on. "I like Stiles."

Again, Scott chokes on his drink and squawks. This time, his squawk is echoed by matching noises from Isaac, Erica, Allison, Jackson, and Claudia. Boyd just watches the scene unfold in amused silence, as usual.

Lydia  quirks one eyebrow and says, "I can't believe it took you this long to admit it. And I can't believe everyone else is surprised. Can we move on to the pack business now?"

Claudia screeches, "No! Everyone out! Pack rain check, meeting tomorrow, same time same place, bye everyone ." She begins shoving people toward the door, gathering up coats and purses along the way and thrusting them into the arms of their owners. "Be careful, drive safe..  except you, Jackson, I hope you wreck your stupid shiny car. Bye." She slams the door behind her and spins quickly on her heel to look at Derek with narrowed eyes. "You're serious about this?"

"So serious," Derek nods. His mouth is dry and his heart is pounding. "So, so serious, Stiles. I like you." There's a painfully long moment of silence before Claudia  spidermonkeys  herself onto Derek, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, and presses her lips to his. 

"I like you,  too, big guy. Now kiss me back."


	10. This is the one for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Derek comes back, Claudia is already Stiles again. He reeks of nervousness. Derek kneels in front of him and holds a pair of boxers out for him to step into, the way one does for a little kid. Stiles rests a tentative hand on Derek's shoulder for balance before he steps in and lets Derek pull the boxers up over his legs and onto his pale hips. Both boys stay silent as Derek wets a washcloth and runs it over the sticky black rivers of sick that are dripping from Stiles' chin. Derek helps Stiles to step into soft sweatpants and a nearly threadbare old henley before he looks the younger boy in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, this is awful. I know. This is the end for now. There might be like, an epilogue or a sequel or something, but for now this is it. Sorry. This was my first Teen Wolf fic, and I think that a chaptered story was a little too ambitious to take on right out of the gate. I lost interest in this quite some time ago, and it shows in the quality of my writing. Sorry.

It takes Derek all of ten seconds to carry Claudia into his bedroom and lower her onto the bed. Claudia giggles nervously as Derek toes off his shoes-- because Derek is totally the kind of person who wears his shoes inside his own home-- and climbs on top of her. He presses a kiss to her palm, then peppers more  up her arm, over her shoulder, onto her neck. At the base of her neck, he buries his nose in her warm skin and breathes deeply. "God," he moans, "I've waited so long for this."

Claudia rolls her hips up into his. "I didn't expect you to be so slow and gentle," she breathes. "I didn't expect you to be a lot of the things that you are , but I can't say I'm disappointed."

Derek makes a slightly questioning noise, muffled because his nose is still against Claudia's neck. 

"Yeah. Since this whole thing started, you've been.. you've been different. You've been taking care of me, and like, almost affectionate." 

Derek  grazes his teeth over her pulse point and moans when her smell becomes stronger. He's nipped at someone's throat before, but this time is different. It's like a scratch and sniff sticker or something, and Derek has just scratched and sniffed the most wonderful thing he's ever smelled. It makes every fiber of his being, both wolf and human, long  to sink his fangs into her neck. 

When Derek was little, his mom told him about this, about mates. He knew that one day he would meet someone whose scent made him want to sob with joy. He just never thought it would be  Stiles,  never thought that his wolf would be telling his that,  _ yes, this is it. This is the one for him. _

"I love you," Derek blurts. It almost sounds like a question, laced with confusion as it is. Claudia's eyes go wide and she shoves at Derek's shoulder. 

"Get off me," she gasps urgently. "Move!"

Derek's heart aches at the rejection, but he unpins her. She bolts from the room and hunches over the toilet, heaving so hard that it makes her ribs ache. Thick, sticky black liquid bubbles out of her mouth and into the ceramic, drips down her chin, stains her shirt. The air reeks of magic and Derek understands that Claudia is becoming Stiles against.

"Clothes off," Derek commands. "You're changing, it'll hurt if you change back wearing those jeans. Take them off." Claudia whines but does as she's told while Derek rushes to get her some clothes that will fit her as Stiles. 

By the time Derek comes back, Claudia is  already Stiles  again .  He reeks of nervousness. Derek kneels in front of him and holds a pair of boxers out for him to step into , the way one does for a little kid . Stiles rests a tentative hand on Derek's shoulder for balance  before he steps in and lets Derek pull  the boxers up over his legs and onto his pale hips. Both boys stay silent as Derek wets a washcloth and runs it over the sticky black rivers of sick that are dripping from Stiles' chin. Derek helps Stiles to step into soft sweatpants and a nearly threadbare old  henley  before he looks the younger boy in the eyes. 

"I still do," Derek says softly. The stench of nerves fades slightly, gives way to cautious relief . 

"Me too," Stiles mumbles. "I love you, too, Derek."

At the next pack meeting,  Stiles and Derek are too busy flirting with each other to care about the disgusted groans of their  packmates  when they announce what made Stiles turn back: true love. 


End file.
